


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: carson celebrates harrison's bday in his own way
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Carson Tucker
Kudos: 7





	Surprise

"You gotta be quiet so we don't get caught, 'kay?" Ryan smirked as he lined himself up to Carson's hole.

With a swift movement, Ryan was thrusting inside, causing Carson to whimper, he wrapped his legs around Ryan's waist as Ryan rocked into him, Carson's body thrusting upwards with each harsh slam.

"F-fuck!, so g-good mmf." Carson moaned out before his mouth was covered with a free hand that wasn't grasping onto his thighs.

"S-such a loud whore, huh?" Ryan said in between grunts as he slammed his hips rougher. carson only frantically nodded his head, the bed creaked but Ryan hoped that the conversation that was currently happening outside of the room was loud enough to muffle it.

Carson moaned around Ryan's hand as his prostate was being hit with each deep thrust, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He gripped onto the bedsheets and tightened his legs around Ryan's waist, listening to Ryan's grunts that canceled out the sounds of his brothers voices and their guests who were probably wondering where the two disappeared off to.

Ryan's hips began to stutter as he tightened his grip on carson's thighs, possibly leaving marks in it's place but the younger boy was in too much ecstasy to care at the moment, with a few more harsh slams and a guttural moan, Ryan came inside of carson, watching his hazel eyes roll to the back of his head from reaching his own orgasm.

Both boys breathed heavily as Ryan moved his hand away from Carson's mouth, leaning down and attacking the younger one's lips with his own and leaving hickies against his pale skin.

Ryan pulled out of Carson and smirked at the fucked out expression on his face, put his clothes back on and then turned his head towards Carson after he was dressed, he smiled when he noticed that Carson had fallen asleep then chuckled softly.

He gave Carson a kiss on his forehead then exited the room, joining back in on the party.

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea to write this literally at almost midnight for the boys so happy (late) birthday harrison <3  
> also wrote this because his tweet about wanting head


End file.
